Yang Harus Diperhatikan Dalam Memelihara Kelinci
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat Mingyu teringat kehidupannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang dia tiga-empat, sepuluh tahun yang lalu berarti dia baru dua-empat. SVT Mingyu, Wonwoo, BTS Jungkook (SVT Joshua, BTS V, Pledis Girlz Minkyung). Character Death, Bunny Hybrid!Jungkook.


Yang Harus Diperhatikan Dalam Memelihara Kelinci

Cast: SEVENTEEN Mingyu & Wonwo, BTS Jungkook

Genre: General, Friendship? Family?

Warning: Hybrid!AU dengan hybrid yang lebih condong ke sisi hewaninya. Dalam fanfic ini bunny hybrid yang lebih kelinci, ... maybe, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

XXX

Ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat Mingyu teringat kehidupannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang dia tiga-empat, sepuluh tahun yang lalu berarti dia baru dua-empat.

Mingyu tersenyum, waktu itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, ya.

"Ruangan ini gunanya untuk apa, Mingyu-sshi?" tanya seseorang, dia teman Mingyu yang tidak terlalu Wonwoo kenal.

Ruangan itu punya kamar mandi di dalamnya –di sebelah kanan, jah dari pintu- ada tangga ke bawah tepat di sebelah kiri pintu dan di bawah sana cuma kosong. Di samping tangga ada dinding yang membagi ruangan itu jadi dua, katakanlah memisahkan bagian atas dan bagian bawah setelah tangganya. Di atas ruangan itu ada mezzanine, tapi jalan untuk naik ke mezzanine itu bukan lewat situ.

Wonwoo bilang itu loteng, Mingyu bilang itu mezzanine, dua duanya tidak ada yang salah.

"Tadinya ini tempat main Jungkook." Jawab Mingyu, "Tapi sekarang sudah tidak dipakai lagi."

Mingyu merasa Wonwoo memandanginya waktu dia bilang nama Jungkook, jadi Mingyu menoleh padanya dan melihat Wonwoo cuma tersenyum.

Jungkook.

Mingyu bertemu dengannya ketika dia masih kelihatan seperti anak umur tiga tahun. Tidak bicara –Mingyu pikir waktu itu Jungkook belum bisa bicara- dan kelihatan ketakutan.

Hybrid kelinci, jantan, telinganya panjang dan hitam di samping kepalanya, rambutnya hitam, tapi ekornya punya sedikit warna putih yang kontras.

Waktu itu pas sekali Mingyu ikut ke reuni keluarga Wonwoo, dia bertemu dengan bibi Wonwoo yang punya anak perempuan kecil, bibi Wonwoo waktu itu bilang, "Mingyu, Somin tidak cocok dengan hybrid kelinci ini, bagaimana kalau kau bawa dia pulang? Kau bisa mengurusnya, kan?"

Manusia itu punya potensi jahat yang sangat besar, pikir Mingyu waktu itu. Tapi dia juga berpikir daripada anak kelinci kecil ini –Jungkook- ditelantarkan, lebih baik Mingyu bawa pulang saja. mingyu suka hewan kok, terutama anjing.

Jadi tanpa berpikir soal anjingnya di rumah dan tanpa bertanya pada Wonwoo, Mingyu memasukan sebuah barang barang Jungkook ke mobilnya. Waktu mereka akan pulang ke Seoul, Mingyu baru bilang, "Aku mau bawa pulang dia."

"Hah? Mingyu, itu anak kecil, kau mau mengurus anak kecil?" tanya Wonwoo, "A-aku bukannya tidak mau, aku cuma tanya kau serius mau mengurus anak kecil –maksudku apa kau sudah siap untuk itu?"

Mingyu tertawa waktu itu, Wonwoo terdengar agak tidak suka soal ide Mingyu membawa pulang anak kecil, tapi sepertinya dia bukan tidak suka, tapi belum sepenuhnya siap mengurus anak kecil.

Jadi Mingyu balik bertanya, "Kau mau mengurus anak kecil?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mau." Jawab Mingyu mantap, "Kau?"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Kata Wonwoo, "Hm, ya, aku mau."

Jadi mereka pulang ke Seoul bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook punya akta kelahiran seperti semua hybrid legal, Mingyu pikir akta itu lebih mirip sertifikat seperti untuk hewan peliharaan. Wonwoo membacanya di perjalanan, sementara Jungkook kecil tidak melakukan apa apa di kursi penumpang, sepertinya dia terlalu ketakutan.

"Aku tahu dia punya Somin, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia diberikan padamu. Secara cuma cuma?" kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Secara cuma cuma. Gratis. For free. Sekalian aku jadi punya ide tentang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rumah kita."

Mingyu waktu itu secara ajaib dapat rumah dari kakeknya, mungkin karena Mingyu cucu kesayangan makanya dia sampai dapat rumah. Rumah itu butuh direnovasi –sangat butuh direnovasi- dan Mingyu awalnya bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan rumah itu, tapi karena Jungkook, Mingyu jadi tahu apa yang mau dia lakukan.

Pertama, selalu ingat kalau kelinci itu bukan hewan gampang.

Mudah stres? Iya.

Lihat anak kecil di kursi penumpang itu. Dia diam, tapi Mingyu tahu dari matanya yang bulat itu kalau anak itu ketakukan. Kelinci itu sensitif, mereka bisa dibilang suka menyembunyikan rasa sakit, dan sulit berbaur.

Dan lagi merawat kelinci itu tidak gampang. Makannya harus benar benar dijaga, belum lagi harus diajari pakai toilet.

Mingyu menelepon Hong Jisoo, seorang dokter hewan, dan bertanya bagaimana cara memelihara hybrid kelinci. Jisoo memberinya penjelasan panjang lebar dan memberinya jadwal pertemuan, cuma pemeriksaan kesehatan kalau kalau ada sesuatu yang butuh penanganan khusus.

Mingyu selalu serius kalau sudah memulai sesuatu, dia membeli rumput kering dan mainan kayu dan apapun yang Hong Jisoo sarankan. Dia berusaha agar Jungkook nyaman dengannya. Mingyu berpikir kalau sampai Jungkook tidak nyaman dengannya berarti tidak ada gunanya Jungkook keluar dari rumah pemilik lamanya –yang adalah sepupu Wonwoo- dan itu berarti semacam kegagalan untuk Mingyu.

Tapi begitu Jungkook kecil menggenggam tangannya waktu Mingyu pertama kali mengajaknya jalan jalan ke taman dekat rumah, entah kenapa Mingyu merasa lega.

Mingyu ingat sesuatu yang lucu. Sepulangnya dari taman dia dan Jungkook bertemu seekor anjing. bukan anjing galak, tapi anjing itu memang kelewat aktif. Mungkin dia mencium bau makanan dari Jungkook –kelinci kan hewan yang biasa dimangsa- jadi dia mendekati Jungkook seakan akan Jungkook itu makanan. Mingyu langsung saja menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya masuk ke rumah.

Mingyu ingat malamnya setelah kejadian itu dia menelepon adiknya dan bilang padanya untuk jangan membawa anjing keluarga mereka ke rumah Mingyu, karena Jungkook seperti akan takut anjing.

Jungkook menangis dan dia tidak bergerak waktu Mingyu menurunkannya.

Wonwoo muncul dan bertanya, "Kookie kenapa?"

Mingyu kaget, waktu itu Jungkook langsung lari memeluk Wonwoo. Masih menangis, dia bicara, "Takut."

Itu kata pertama yang yang Mingyu dengar dari Jungkook. Ya, wajar, karena Jungkook tinggal dengan Mingyu juga belum lama.

Jungkook tidur digandongan Wonwoo, dia tidak mau turun setelah Wonwoo menggendongnya. Sensitif, perasa, penakut, Mingyu ingin mencubit Jungkook tapi kalau sampai anak itu menangis dia bisa balik dicubit Wonwoo.

Jadi waktu itu Mingyu bertanya, "Dia bisa bicara?"

"Iya, dia bisa, dia cuma pendiam saja. kelinci memang begitu kan, jarang bersuara."

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar dia bicara?"

Wonwoo memutar mata, "Makanya kerja itu di rumah sepertiku, jadi bisa lebih perhatian pada Jungkook."

"Tapi Jungkook kan paling aktif waktu pagi pagi sekali dan sore sore sekali, bukan siang hari waktu aku tidak di rumah."

"Crepuscular?" tanya Wonwoo. Waktu itu Mingyu belum paham apa maksud istilah itu, tapi sekarang Mingyu paham maksudnya adalah aktif saat menjelang pagi dan menjelang malam. Crepuscular, kelinci seperti itu. "Memang," kata Wonwoo, "Tapi dia juga bangun waktu siang. Dia kelihatan bosan jadi kuajak melakukan hobiku."

"Hobimu?"

Mingyu waktu itu agak lama mengingatnya, tapi dia ingat, membaca.

"Baca novel." Kata Wonwoo, dia tersenyum mungkin karena merasa berhasil memenangkan Jungkook dari tangan Mingyu, Mingyu mana tega merusak kebahagian jahat Wonwoo itu.

Wonwoo bertanya, menepuk nepuk pantat Jungkook –sepertinya dia keasyikan menggendong Jungkook, "Jungkook boleh makan daging?"

"Kata Jisoo Hyung lebih baik tidak, tapi kalau sedikit tidak apa apa." Jawab Mingyu, "Harusnya makanan utama kelinci itu kan rumput dan jerami. Jungkook hybrid, jadi kupikir makan daging sedikit juga tidak masalah."

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Syukurlah, aku tidak tega kalau dia minta makananku, aku pasti menyerah pada mata bulatnya itu, ya ampun."

Di situ Mingyu tahu ada banyak hal yang Wonwoo dan Jungkook lakukan di siang hari saat dia tidak ada.

Hal kedua yang harus diperhatikan adalah kelinci itu cepat bosan.

Pernah waktu itu Mingyu bertanya pada Jisoo kenapa Jungkook kelihatan murung. Waktu itu Mingyu memang agak tidak memperhatikan Jungkook sebanyak biasanya, makin jarang membawanya main keluar, karena dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan mau renovasi rumah juga.

"Tidak sakit, Jungkook sangat sehat, Mingyu. Dia sepertinya agak bosan saja."

"Iya, aku memang sedang sibuk akhir akhir ini. Aku juga takut kalau membiarkannya menggali di halaman rumah, aku takut dia tidak bisa keluar dari lubang yang dia gali."

"Hm, padahal di habitat aslinya kelinci tinggal di dalam lubang. Kalau Jungkook memang membawa sifat itu, lebih baik kau buat semacam sandbox jadi dia bisa menggali di dalam sandbox itu. Aku tahu satu jenis material yang pas untuk itu."

Sandbox itu terlalu biasa untuk Jungkook-nya yang special, jadi Mingyu mencoba serius dan membuat satu ruangan berisi material entah-pasir-atau-tanah yang Jisoo rekomendasikan, di sebelah ruangan 'menggali' itu adalah kamar Jungkook dan kamar mandi di luar kamar Jungkook di satukan ke kamar Jungkook itu. Kelinci itu teritorial sekali, sejak Jungkook pertama kali menggunakan kamar mandi itu, dia tidak mau pakai kamar mandi yang lain lagi dan tidak suka kalau ada yang pakai kamar mandi itu, sekarang kamar mandinya.

Wonwoo mengambil loteng sebagai kamar-ruang kerjanya dan dia minta supaya dari loteng dia bisa melihat ke ruang 'menggali' Jungkook, dan Mingyu mana tega menolaknya.

Jungkook waktu itu sudah sedikit lebih besar, sepertinya mau masuk usia remaja, Mingyu lupa umur berapa pastinya.

Mingyu membukakan pintu, "Tara! Ini kamarmu, Kookie!"

Jungkook kelihatannya senang dan langsung bermain dengan entah-pasir-entah-tanah yang ada di kamarnya. Nantinya Mingyu baru tahu kalau Jungkook membuat lubang kelinci di material sedalam tiga meter itu.

Wonwoo waktu itu menarik Mingyu saat Jungkook sudah mulai fokus dengan galiannya.

"Gyu."

"Hm?"

"Kau serius tidak mau membawa Aji kesini? Dia bisa jadi teman main Jungkook kalau kita sibuk kan?"

Aji itu nama anjing keluarga Mingyu, kalau bukan Mingyu yang mengurus biasanya Minseo –adik Mingyu- yang mengurusnya. Nama Aji diambil dari kata anak anjing, Gangaji.

"Bukannya Jungkook takut anjing?" tanya Mingyu, waktu itu setahu Mingyu Jungkook memang takut anjing setelah kejadian dia dikejar anjing itu.

"Aku dulu juga takut, tapi aku rasa aku dan Jungkook berubah karena Taehyung."

"Taehyung?"

Mingyu belum tahu siapa itu Taehyung waktu itu, tapi sekarang dia tahu. Dia hybrid anjing milik tetangga Mingyu yang baru yang tinggal di rumah di ujung jalan. Biasanya rumah itu kosong, tapi sekarang jadi penuh dengan anjing dan seekor hybrid anjing, Mingyu sempat mengira ngira Taehyung sebenarnya dibeli untuk menjaga anjing anjing lain di rumah itu.

Karena itu Minseo sekali waktu datang ke rumah dengan Aji.

"Hybrid kelincimu tidak apa apa kalau bertemu Aji?" tanyanya.

"Namanya Jungkook, Minseo. Aku baru mau tes bagaimana reaksinya kalau bertemu Aji."

Jungkook bersembunyi di belakang badan Wonwoo waktu Minseo membaw masuk Aji.

Wonwoo sendiri aslinya takut pada anjing, tapi dia sudah lama tidak takut lagi pada anjing setelah lama kenal dengan Mingyu. Jadi dia tidak masalah kalau Aji mengusapkan mukanya di lututnya.

Jungkook yang masalah.

Dia ada di antara penasaran dan takut, Mingyu bisa lihat itu.

Jadi waktu itu Mingyu bilang, "Aji baik kok, Kookie."

Dan Jungkook mencoba mengelus kepala Aji dan sejak itu mereka berteman. Sejak itu juga Aji ikut tinggal di rumah Mingyu, persis seperti sebelum Jungkook datang ke rumah Mingyu.

Aji tidak terbiasa menggali, jadi biasanya Jungkook menggali sendiri di ruang 'menggali'-nya, tapi sekali waktu mereka juga menggali berdua. Lubang yang Jungkook buat biasanya juga cukup dimasuki Aji, jadi Mingyu membiarkan saja mereka.

Mingyu tahu Jungkook senang sekali di masa masa itu, dia suka melompat lompat –istilahnya binky- dan kalau dia duduk dekat Mingyu, dia pelan pelan akan bersandar pada Mingyu dan membuat suara seperti dengkuran, bukan dengkuran seperti kucing tapi mirip seperti itu dan itu manis. Dengkuran itu terdengar sangat manis dan Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri, dia biasanya memeluk Jungkook bahkan sampai Jungkook besar, sampai tinggi Jungkook hampir menyamai Wonwoo.

Jungkook suka menggigiti kayu –kadang pensil mahal Mingyu, tapi Mingyu selalu mengampuninya- dan kalau dia tidak menggigiti kayu gigi depannya akan saling bergesek, membuat kesan seperti Jungkook selalu mengunyah. Jisoo bilang itu seperti kikir yang menjaga gigi Jungkook yang tidak berhenti tumbuh tetap pendek. Kebiasaan itu sudah ada dari Jungkook kecil, tapi setelah dia besar Mingyu jadi lebih menyadarinya. Mungkin karena sekarang kepala Jungkook sejajar dengan kepala Mingyu kalau mereka duduk atau berdiri dan karena semakin dewasa gigi Jungkook jadi semacam lebih keras. Yang terakhir itu mungkin hanya dipikiran Mingyu saja, dia tidak pernah bertanya pada Jisoo apa gigi kelinci jadi lebih keras ketika mereka mulai dewasa.

"Kau suka sekali menggigit pensilku, ya?" kata Mingyu.

Jungkook duduk di lantai waktu itu, menggambar di kertas putih dengan satu pensil di tangan dan satu lagi di mulut, dua duanya punya Mingyu, kertas itu juga.

"Hm, Iya." Jawab Jungkook. Dia selalu mulai dengan jawaban singkat pada awalnya tapi kalau Mingyu mengajaknya bicara dia bisa jadi cerewet. Mata Jungkook masih tetap bulat, itu memunculkan kesan inosen yang tidak hilang sejak dia kecil sekaligus menunjukan kalau Jungkook belum sepenuhnya dewasa, terutama saat Jungkook menengadah pada Mingyu yang duduk di kursi –juga sedang mengerjakan suatu desain dengan pensil dan kertas. Jungkook kelihatan seperti anak kecil karena memang dia baru sekitar limabelas tahun di usia manusia.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya pensilnya empuk, serpihannya juga tidak tajam," kata Jungkook.

"Tapi nanti gigimu bisa hitam kalau kena bagian tengah pensilnya." Kata Wonwoo, dia tiba tiba datang, waktu itu Mingyu juga tidak sadar.

"Sepertinya giginya sudah hitam dari tadi." Kata Mingyu.

"Coba aku lihat. Bilang ah, Kookie." Kata Wonwoo.

"Ah."

Jungkook menggigit pensil dengan semangat, dia menghancurkan kayu dan grafit pensil jadi bagian yang sangat kecil. Jelas saja grafit –bagian tengah pensil- mengotori gigi Jungkook dan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bagus. Dan walaupun Mingyu selalu memilih pensil yang diiklankan bebas racun, dia selalu takut Jungkook keracunan.

Waktu kecil, Jungkook pernah semacam keracunan, seingat Mingyu waktu itu Jungkook baru ganti makanan dan mungkin juga dia dan Wonwoo kurang tepat mengukur kandungan dalam makanan Jungkook. Jungkook malas berdiri, perutnya sakit kalau dia berdiri jadi dia cuma bisa tidur saja dan tidak menekan perut sama sekali, dia jadi cepat haus, dan giginya gemeretuk dengan keras, kotorannya berwarna hijau dan seperti jelly.

"Kau mau muntah, Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu.

Jungkook menggeleng waktu itu, Mingyu baru ingat kalau kelinci tidak bisa muntah. Pasti Jungkook sakit sekali waktu itu.

Mingyu menelepon Jisoo dan Jisoo langsung setuju untuk datang ke rumah.

"Tidak apa apa," kata Jisoo, akhir akhir ini Mingyu baru berpikir kalau dokter itu selalu bilang 'tidak apa apa' tiap kali Jungkook check up atau sakit, "Jungkook kebanyakan serat, tapi setelah ini dia tidak apa apa."

Mingyu bersyukur waktu itu karena Jungkook bukan sakit karena bakteri atau virus, tapi karena salah makan.

Setelah itu Jungkook jadi sehat lagi. Perbedaan antara sakit dan sehatnya Jungkook selalu sangat kontras karena saat sehat Jungkook itu sangat aktif, dari menggali lubang, bermain dengan Aji, sampai membantu Wonwoo di kebunnya. Wonwoo tidak percaya pada sayuran yang dijual bebas, bagaimana kalau Jungkook keracunan, katanya, jadi dia buat kebun sayur sendiri.

Tapi melakukan hal sama berulang ulang ternyata membuat Jungkook bosan, kembali lagi ke fakta bahwa kelinci itu cepat bosan.

Mingyu masuk ke ruang 'menggali' Jungkook suatu hari dan Jungkook keluar dari suatu lubang. Telinganya yang panjang dan hitam kotor, begitu juga dengan bajunya yang putih, tapi dia tersenyum melihat Mingyu di dalam teritorinya.

"Ah, Jungkook, kan sudah kubilang kalau mau menggali jangan pakai baju putih." Kata Mingyu.

Jungkook diam. Dia seperti membeku mendengar kata kata Mingyu.

"Tapi, Wonwoo bilang aku tampan kalau pakai baju putih." Kata Jungkook.

Wonwoo langsung muncul dari lotengnya. Bersandar pada pagar pembatas, "Iya, Mingyu, Jungkook tampan kalau pakai baju putih, biarkan dia pakai baju putih."

Baju Jungkook putih, tembok ruangan ini juga putih –putih yang tidak terlalu putih- dan agak membosankan.

"Ya, baiklah." Kata Mingyu,

"Apa kalian tidak merasa ruangan ini terlalu sepi?"

Mingyu tadinya mau memasang ring basket di ruang menggali Jungkook, tapi bunyi pantulan bola basket yang menggema nyatanya membuat telinga Jungkook yang sangat amat sensitif jadi tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Mingyu memasang arena rock climbing di salah satu dinding ruang 'menggali' Jungkook.

Wonwoo marah, "Bahaya! Lihat batu batu itu, memangnya mereka cukup kuat untuk menahan berat kalian!? Dan apa itu yang menggantung di atas!? Untuk apa!?"

"Itu finish-nya, jadi setelah memanjat kita harus bergantung dulu di situ." Jelas Mingyu.

Wonwoo makin marah, dia merajuk –Wonwoo yang merajuk itu lucu sekali- semua batu batu warna warni itu terlihat berbahaya di mata Wonwoo, tapi menarik di mata Mingyu dan Jungkook sendiri.

Jadi rock climbing adalah mainan baru Jungkook dan Jungkook tidak pernah jatuh dari sana. Jungkook bisa melompat sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi dari dua kali tingginya, bahkan dia bisa melompat ke batu paling atas kalau dia mau, tapi Wonwoo pasti panik.

Ada lagi hal yang Jungkook lakukan kalau dia terlalu lelah untuk memanjat dan menggali, tapi dia masih ingin bergerak.

"Aku mau ajak Aji jalan jalan." Katanya.

Mingyu berpikir dulu waktu itu. Jungkook sudah besar, sudah bukan seperti remaja. Badan dan wajahnya sudah mulai menunjukan kalau dia sangat jantan –dia jantan, kelinci jantan- tapi matanya yang selalu bulat membuat Mingyu merasa Jungkook adalah anak kelinci yang imut, selamanya akan terus begitu. Jadi bukannya mengizinkan Jungkook pergi, Mingyu malah memeluknya.

Satu lagi yang harus diingat adalah agak berbahaya kalau kelinci pergi keluar tanpa pengawasan.

Jadi Mingyu menelepon tetangganya, pemilik Taehyung, namanya Minkyung

"Hm, aku paham. Jadi Jungkook mau jalan jalan tanpa ditemani, tapi kau takut melepasnya sendiri."

"Iya, kira kira begitu. Aku pikir dia tidak akan keberatan kalau pergi dengan sesama hybrid. Tapi jangan sampai mereka tahu, Jungkook bisa marah kalau tahu aku yang mengatur semuanya."

Minkyung tertawa lewat telepon, "Dia tentu saja marah kalau dianggap bayi terus, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita tahu mereka sejak bayi pasti dipikiran kita mereka akan selalu jadi bayi kita yang paling manis."

"Iya, kau benar."

Lalu beberapa hari setelah itu Taehyung datang ke rumah, Wonwoo mengenalinya dari telinga a la anjing gembalanya yang berwarna cokelat, senyumnya yang khas, dan gaya pakaiannya yang sedikit eksentrik –keren, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain darinya yang tidak bisa dicuri semudah meniru pakaiannya.

"Hallo." Waktu dia menyapa, suaranya dalam sekali, Mingyu kaget, Wonwoo sudah biasa.

Jungkook senang bertemu dengannya dan Taehyung juga terlihat sama senangnya, apalagi waktu bertemu Aji, mereka main bertiga dan Taehyung tiba tiba bilang, "Ayo kita aja dia jalan jalan."

"Sekarang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Iya."

Entah Taehyung ini jago akting atau apa, tapi ajakannya terdengar spontan sekali. Mingyu jadi penasaran apa yang Minkyung katakan pada Taehyung.

Minkyung tertawa lewat telepon waktu Mingyu menelepon setelah dua hybrid itu pergi bersama Aji.

"Aku panik, Minkyung."

"Ah, jangan panik. Aku cuma bilang pada Taetae kalau dia bisa main ke rumah Jungkook kalau dia mau. Dia bertanya, memangnya boleh. Lalu aku bilang, tentu boleh, kalau kau mau mengajak Jungkook main ke taman juga boleh. Dia senang dan dia langsung mau ke rumahmu saat itu juga."

Minkyung bicara lagi, "Dan kau jangan panik, Mingyu. Taetae itu sudah biasa bawa anjingku yang lain jalan jalan, dia cepat dekat dengan hewan lain, Jungkook pasti nyaman dengannya."

"Iya, semoga saja, terimakasih, Minkyung."

Tapi Mingyu tidak berhenti panik sampai Jungkook dan Aji sampai ke rumah.

Waktu Jungkook sampai ke rumah senyum di wajahnya lebar sekali tapi matanya tetap bulat dan Mingyu Mingyu merasa dia bisa saja menangis karena Jungkook, Kookienya yang mungil dan penakut, Kookienya yang pendiam, kini sudah dewasa.

"Tiga setengah tahun itu waktu yang sangat cepat, ya." Kata Wonwoo.

Jungkook itu hybrid, ada di antara kelinci dan manusia, dia tumbuh jauh lebih cepat dari manusia dan itu juga berarti angka harapan hidupnya lebih rendah dari manusia, jauh lebih rendah, Jisoo sudah pernah bilang itu. Dia juga bilang walaupun kelinci bisa mulai bereproduksi sejak sangat muda, hybrid kelinci akan benar benar mencapai kedewasaan saat berumur empat tahun.

Dan waktu Jungkook benar benar jadi dewasa dia buang air di tempat yang jadi teritorinya. Mingyu memarahinya seperti Mingyu memarahi Aji kalau buang air sembarangan. Mingyu tahu kenapa mereka seperti itu tapi dia tetap tidak suka.

Di umur dewasa seperti ini Jungkook juga menunjukan sesuatu; keinginan untuk bereproduksi.

"Tapi dengan siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Atau kita sterilkan saja? kata Jisoo dia bisa hidup lebih lama kalau steril."

Ada satu kata, sinonim steril, yang muncul di kepala Mingyu'

Kebiri.

Itu terdengar jahat.

"Itu jahat, Mingyu! Kau serius mau melakukannya!?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak tidak mau! Kau benar itu jahat." Kata Mingyu, dia berpikir, "Minkyung sepertinya punya kenalan banyak hybrid, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

Jadi Mingyu menelepon gadis itu.

"Halo, Mingyu.

"Hai," Mingyu langsung to the point, "Aku butuh bantuan."

"Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Soal hybrid."

"Oh, soal Jungkook."

"Dia," Mingyu waktu itu bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, "Dia..."

Minkyung tertawa, "Aku tahu, kau mau mengawinkannya."

"B-bukan aku yang ingin, dia yang ingin."

Minkyung masih tertawa, "Iya, aku paham."

"Aku cuma berpikir apa kau bisa membantuku menjodohkan Jungkook dengan kelinci lain."

"Oh, Tentu! Aku punya seorang teman yang punya hybrid kelinci juga, dia bisa jadi pasangan yang bagus untuk Jungkook. Nanti kukirim data kelinci itu.

Jungkook di saat saat itu terlihat paling 'dewasa' dibanding biasanya, bahkan Wonwoo yang biasanya terlihat seram –menurut Mingyu judes- kalau diam, malah terlihat manis di samping Jungkook. Jungkook terlalu 'sesuatu' karena dia sedang dalam fase 'sesuatu' dan Wonwoo selalu manis di mata Mingyu.

Lalu setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu setuju dengan kelinci yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jungkook, Minkyung datang bersama hybrid itu dan pemiliknya.

"Jungkook, ini Jimin."

Itu momen yang paling Mingyu ingat dari empat tahun pertama dia hidup bersama Jungkook, sebenarnya masih banyak yang bisa dia ingat, semuanya terlalu manis dan menyenangkan.

"Mingyu, kau melamun." Tegur teman Mingyu.

"A-ah, maaf." Kata Mingyu, dia terlalu lama mengingat ingat soal Jungkook sampai dia lupa dimana dia sekarang. Dia ada di ruangan bekas kamar Jungkook dan bukannya kamar Jungkook, walaupun sebenarnya ruangan nya sama saja.

"Siapa itu Jungkook?" tanya teman Mingyu.

Mingyu menjawab, "Jungkook itu hybrid kelinci dulu kupelihara."

"Sekarang dimana dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sudah tidak ada," jawab Mingyu, "Sejak dua tahun lalu." Dan dia menoleh lagi pada Wonwoo.

"Iya, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, waktu umurnya delapan tahun. Itu sudah cukup tua untuk ukuran hybrid kelinci kan." Wonwoo menambahkan.

"Terutama yang tidak tidak disterilkan. Jungkook itu kelinci tua yang kuat, kan, Wonwoo?" kata Mingyu.

"Iya, dia kuat, kuat buat anak kelinci yang lucu lucu juga." Wonwoo mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang anak anak Jungkook ada dimana?" tanya teman Mingyu.

"Kami mencarikan mereka pengadopsi yang mau mengurus mereka." jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo diam, dan angin berhembus melalui jendela.

Mereka berdua ingat, Jungkook pergi di hari seperti ini, di awal musim panas dimana angin masih sejuk tapi matahari sudah makin panas, cuaca kasukaan Jungkook, cuaca yang pas sekali untuk jalan jalan ke taman dengan Aji dan Taehyung.

Tapi Aji pergi lebih dulu daripada Jungkook, dan Taehyung pindah ke Daegu bersama Minkyung, sementara Jimin, hybrid kelinci itu yang paling dulu pergi, dia tidak kuat melawan kanker di organ reproduksinya. Mungkin semua itu membuah Jungkook merasa kesepian dan dia pergi menyusul teman teman yang disayanginya.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note: Hore, aku nangis.

Note: Aku bilang aku mau menulis ini untuk selingan, tapi nyatanya aku riset banyak soal kelinci untuk Bunny!Kook

Note: Mungkin aku cengeng, tapi aku pasti sedih banget kalau peliharaanku mati. Kemarin aku sempat punya kelinci yang akhirnya mati, kelinci itu rentan sekali.

Note: dan akhirnya aku menulis chara death setelah di Chaos in the Sheets aku gantung Jungkook mati atau tidak.

Note: Jimin itu bukan cuma satu, jadi terserah mau membayangkannya Jimin yang mana, BTS, 15&, AOA, atau Jiminnya SM (J-Min, Oh Jimin.)

Note: masa aku seharian ini menulis ini sambil mendengarkan when the cherry blossoms fade, terus aku nangis bahkan dari bagian awal, soalnya aku sudah tahu JK bakal kutiadakan(?) diakhir.


End file.
